


Pillow Fight

by abovethebridge



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovethebridge/pseuds/abovethebridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah's out, so Cosima and Delphine are looking after Kira for the day, which of course results in an obligatory pillow fight. Hopeless endless fluff and domesticity. Also Kira being cute. Based on a headcanon from cophineheadcanxns on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fight

**Author's Note:**

> The headcanon from cophineheadcanxns was: cosima, delphine and kira having a pillow fight one night when sarah is out and they just make a big mess on felix’s loft and afterwards they’re all laying on the floor, laughing, with a lot of feathers surrounding them and delphine goes to the kitchen to bring trouffles and kira just looks at her with her shiny smile and says “can i call you auntie delphine now?” and delphine is so surprised because she wasn’t expecting that so she just nods because she really can’t talk and they hug each other and everything is beautiful.
> 
> So yes, pure fluffyness fills these next 800 or so words.
> 
> (This is my first OB fanfic and the first fanfic I've written in a few years, so I'm a bit out of practice. I have no beta and so there may be grammatical/spelling mistakes throughout, sorry in advance!)
> 
> Hope this is okay and please don't hold me responsible for any cavities you may develop as a result of this fic...

Delphine treasures days like this, days when she and Cosima (along with Kira, for the day) just get to spend time with each other. Days when they can forget that Cosima almost died, and the two of them were forced to exist across continents. Days when the crazy science they get to do is a product of their own curiosity rather than because it is necessary. Days when they get to share that curiosity with the bundle of joy that is Kira and forget that Cosima is the product of a scientific experiment and–

Delphine was jolted out of her musings when one of the cushions from Felix’s sofa smacked her right in the face.  Stunned for a second, she could hear the soft chuckling coming from the two bodies beside her. Shaking herself out of her shock she saw Kira bump her fist against Cosima’s proffered one as she giggled away. She pouted, but this only seemed to fuel their humour, mischief twinkling in both pairs of eyes.

Doing the only thing she could think of, Delphine grabbed the offending cushion and lobbed it half-heartedly in Cosima’s direction, sighing when it missed her girlfriend by a rather large margin. This, of course, triggered yet another bout of infectious giggling, with Cosima just managing to get her words in between her laughter.

“What was that!?” Cosima asked breathlessly. Without waiting for a response, she carried on with her teasing, “I thought you said that you were sporty!”

Pouting at the continued giggling and teasing, Delphine protested, “That was in high school, Cosima, a long time ago!”

At that moment Cosima’s laughter was halted abruptly as the same cushion collided with the side of her head. From her side came Kira’s unmistakable giggles, having taken advantage of Cosima’s distraction and done what Delphine could not. Kira’s giggles quickly morphed into squeals of a mixture of fun and terror as Cosima jumped up, chasing after the girl. She ran as fast as she could manage towards Felix’s bed, all the while clutching the offending cushion to her chest.

Delphine watched the two fondly, getting up to follow the squealing laughter and the disjointed claims of “I’m gonna get you!” She watched Kira clamber onto the bed, only to be met with the blow of a pillow as Cosima joined her. Just as she reached the bed herself, Cosima abandoned the pillow, casting it aside in favour of tickling Kira, who squirmed against her. At this point, Delphine picked up the forgotten pillow, making eye contact with Kira and bringing a finger to her lips, to which Kira’s only response is to tighten her grip on the cushion she, somehow, still has a hold of.

Both girls swung their pillows at the same time and Cosima gets hit from both directions. Cosima reached for the closest pillow and starts landing blows wherever she can, her laughter never stopping as Felix’s bed turns into a sight of utter chaos.

Eventually the trio fall backwards onto the bed in exhaustion, Delphine ends up with Cosima’s head cradled in her lap while Kira has fallen back to lay against Cosima’s stomach. They stayed like this for a while. Despite the fact that they had managed to cure Cosima a few weeks earlier, she still wasn’t used to strenuous exercise like the scale of the epic pillow fight they’d just had, so it is Delphine who finally gets up to go and bring out the truffles she had brought with her.

She disentangled herself from the other two and made her way into the kitchen area of Felix’s flat, looking to take out the box she had bought as a treat for Kira for putting up with her and Cosima while Sarah is out. Just as she was taking the small box out of the bag, however, Kira hopped up onto the counter next to her.

“Mon dieu, Kira, don’t do that!”

“Sorry Delphine! I just wanted to ask you something…”

Curious now, Delphine responded, “Of course, ma chérie, what is it?”

Kira hesitated for a moment before blurting out, “Can I call you Auntie Delphine now? ‘Cause you like Auntie Cosima and make her happy and that makes you family, doesn’t it?”

Delphine had no idea how to respond, or what to say. She is overcome with emotion at the fact that this little girl hardly knows her and yet is so willing to invite her to become part of her family. She could feel tears beginning to well up behind her eyes, but she realised that Kira was still waiting for an answer, so she merely nods before pulling Kira into a hug. Over her shoulder, Delphine sees Cosima wearing her huge cheesy grin. Their eyes meet and Cosima’s grin grows impossibly bigger as she pulls a double thumbs up, causing Delphine to chuckle.

“Of course you can call me auntie, ma chérie.”


End file.
